History of the Secosa Supernova
Main Article: Secosa Supernova The Secosa Supernova has a long history. The Secosan civilization has been around for 910 years. Pre/ante-Nova era Daroudo Settlement (4300-4495) The first use of the term "Secosa" dates to 4319, when Marris Nova wrote in his diary about the earth-like atmosphere of the Daroudo Continent. The continent was named after Holonel H. Daroudo, his wife. By 4300 the population of the Secosa soared from 24 in 4200 to 1,000,000 in 4300. The next King, Marris Nova, decides to expand his territory to cover all of the Daroudo continent. Secosan Settlement (4495-4650) In 4495:10, the new Queen of the Secosa Supernova, Marie de Annabella Nova, decided to expand the settlement west toward Alsha, the landmass west of Daroudo. The queen set the continent's capital as Pripyat, then a sea of swamplands. When Marie died in 4651, the city was re-founded as New Pripyat, having been destroyed by an earthquake the previous year. The next King, King Robin I, expanded the territory to cover Wakshi, forming the Ashkar Territory. Secosan Territories (4650-4964) The first unified Secosan State (4650-4700) The Secosan Territories was the first attempt in a unified Secosan state. Also referred to as the "Secosan Empire", this phase in Seocsan history was dominated by expansion and imperialism. Many Secosan cities were founded during this era, including Weton, Ashkar, Gonoko, and more. This state was formed by King Robin I to take over the entire Secosan planet. In 4652, the Secosan people had been suffering from inferior technology, and the industrial revolution in Hares had been successful; Queen Lu'li'chan had started a command economy to get the Harean people to innovate. The command economy was a major success. However, two years later, King Robin I dies from malaria. His successor, Queen Marie de Annabella II, takes power. She makes major changes to the Secosan regime; she changes the economy from a command economy to a market economy. She continues her reign until 4699, when she dies from hemophilia. Invading Pophalan and beginning of Nova-Parwoldon relationship (4700-4702) In 4700, Robin II takes power. He orders an invasion of Pophalan, which was unorganized territory in 4700. On the way to the Pophalanian capital, Rusebont, Robin II meets Luila Janna Parwoldon, the earliest recorded catgirl in Secosan history. She was in Yuulshik, on the Pophalan River at the Daroudo-Pophalan border. Robin II liked her "large, seducing cat ears," and asked her for directions to Rusebont. Lulia became Robin II's lover, and travelled with him to Rusebont. Robin II and Lulia married, and had a daughter named Yewmes Parwoldon. However, Lulia decided to leave Rusebont, and never saw each other again. Despite being sad, Robin II continued his invasion of Pophalan. In 4701, Robin II launched the first cannonballs at Rusebont, and began his invasion. Five thousand strong men dominated his army, along with six hundred artillerymen. He stormed into Rusebont, and killed six thousand civilians. The Battle of Rusebont ended with a Secosan victory. With Rusebont in Robin II's hands, he annexes Pophalan for ฿6,000. This makes Robin II rich, because more maebontium was preserved here. Economic prosperity (4702-4730) Also during this era, the Secosan Territories encountered its first economic boom for the first time since the Secosan Industrial Revolution. Many inventions were made, and millions were made because of innovation. In 4712, King Chumga takes over. In 4715, radio became a pioneering invention in Secosan history. The first radio station began operations in 4717 with the signing on of QTA-RD in Warthon. It was broadcast from a small office in the Secosan Forum, which had just been completed. This was followed by the sign-on of QTB-RD in Bartholomew. Both stations were a major success and soon many stations started airing. The Daroudo Broadcasting System was formed during this era in 4946. Secosan Republic (4964-5063) The Secosan Republic was formed in 4964 when the Secosan Territories started becoming unstable. Riots and food shortages dominated everyday life; a famine occured in southwestern Daroudo in 4960. As a result, King Robin IV established the Republic in 4964. This gave him the ability to control the entire planet in one sitting. His government gave him control of every territory in the Secosan Republic, a practice that is still used today. In 4966, the new king (this was the last time the ruler was a king), Darki Nova, was assigned several duties. He would found Shanbar, a city in eastern Daroudo. He would reign for 34 years. The next queen, Queen Harme takes the throne in 5000 and reigns until 5019. 5019: The Secosan Republic is changed forever When Darki Nova dies in his pool in 5019, his grandchild, Christine Nova takes the throne as Queen of the Secosa Supernova. Her reign would undergo dramatic changes in the Secosan Republic. She imposed strict regulations such as the ban of alcohol and smoking, schools must reject failing students and et cetera. At age 13, she is the youngest Queen and the only one to start under 18. In 5021, Christine implemented the Secosan Purple Policy, a series of laws that only let the White Secosans be free. The other races (including catgirl and wolfboy) had little or no freedom at all. As a result, people started thinking about Christine as a racist queen. Eight years later, the Secosan Republic had intergalactic media attention when Christine Nova gave birth to Crystal Nova, her first child. Ten years later, Maebon Nova is born. In another six years Anna Nova is born, causing shockwaves across the Secosan Republic. The next fifteen years (5046 to 5061) would be dramatic. I, Queen Christine Nova, will declare that all who won't obey me will be dead for good: The very words that started Military Rule (5046 - 5061) "I, Queen Christine Nova, will declare that all who won't obey me will be dead for good." was the quote used by Christine Nova to declare military rule of the Secosan Republic. This period was a horrible time for the Republic; crime was high, riots were common and concentration camps were built. This was a period where Christine Nova became a corrupt leader; she was evil and the only was to prevent Hares leader Queen Nyo'pi'ka from throwing a atomic bomb in Wakshi was to declare military rule. Shootings were common. Weton was the center of the crime wave; sex shows dominated its movie theaters and crimes took place everyday. The largest concentration camp in the Republic was located in Weton. Nova Land opened during this period; Christine wanted to arrest Maebon Nova for opening a theme park; it was a success and Maebon Nova was arrested and taken to Crystal's house. Despite the arrest, the park was very successful and more were built. Bella Nova was born during the era and she remembers the shocking pictures of the period. Military rule was lifted in 5062. Secosa Supernova (5063-present) The Secosa Supernova was established in 5063 when Christine Nova claimed the Three Moons. Around the same time, the economy boomed, characterized by progress and imperialism by colonizing other planets. 5063-5070: Resistance, economic boom and population growth The 5060s were dominated by three things: resistance to Queen Christine's rule, economic progress and a huge baby boom. The Consulus Populum was created by Maebon Nova to crush the ruling party at the time, the Nationalist Party. It was a right-wing party; soon many people started to side with Consulus Populum. Christine Nova was very angry when she found out another political party had been started and decided to get rid of it. Worse, almost all of the Nationalist Party's elite officials joined Maebon Nova, taking her supporters away. On 5064:11:10, the Secosan Coup d'etat took place, Christine sent 11,000 tanks and soldiers to Consulus Populum Headquarters at the Warthon-Barthlomew University's library. The soldiers were armed and were ready to execute Maebon Nova. However, Maebon had fled to the Three Moons, where she could hide from the resents of the Secosan Army. The coup failed, and the soldiers were called back. Also, this period was marked by big economic progress. Notable construction projects from the era include Yangon, a new city that was built in Weton's former downtown. Also, a baby boom occured. Notable people born during this era, which lasted from 5063 to 5075, include Ilibanew Parwoldon, Charla Saxon, Enta Nova, and Meriasella Caticurla (Vanessa Caticurla's mother). Despite protests and riots, the economy and popluation continued to grow. 5069-5071: Breaking the Purple Barrier, and Election In 5069, the Seocsan Purple Policy, an amendment that had been in effect for almost 50 years, was still active. Carla Parwoldon shocked many Secosans, especially Christine Nova, when she revealed on SEBC in Weton that she was having a baby. At the time, Secosan cat-people were not allowed to have children, let alone participate in the baby boom. Six months after the "SEBC scandal," most people thought Carla was lying. However, unfortunately, it was true, and she gave birth to her first child Ilibanew. The Secosan people were angry that the rumor was true; riots took place, especially in Weton; Ilibanew's nursery was BOMBED by angry Nationalist Party members in a failed attempt to kill Carla's new child. However, Maebon noticed this event, and she put Ilibanew in government care to prevent her from being attacked by the Nationalist Party. Although Nationalist Party members were happy Ilibanew was killed, it was not true. She was not home when the nursery was bombed, therefore she survived. This led to outrage by many Seocsan nonwhites; protests took place and strikes were held. Even the Nationalist Party started to side with Maebon Nova. Because of this, in 5070, Christine Nova was removed from the Nationalist Party by the party officials. Maebon Nova told the officials to overthrow her because of the problems facing the Seocsan queen. In late 5070, Christine Nova, now partyless, decides to hold an election between her three children: Anna Nova, Maebon Nova and Crystal Nova. The election was to take place next year and the sister with the highest vote count gets to be Queen. 5071: End of Christine Nova's rule In 5071 Christine Nova was stripped of her position for being "a corrupt and horrible Queen that has murdered the lives of many". An election was held between Christine's three children: Anna, Maebon and Crystal. Maebon won with 11 million votes and became Queen of the Secosa Supernova. Maebon Nova's rule (5071-present) The winning of Maebon Nova as Queen praised many Secosans; during the 5060s, she was opposed to a lot of things Christine Nova made during her rule. One example was the Purple Policy, the ideology that freed White Secosans and nobody else. She did not like the policy, and as a result, it was abolished. However, it would not be abolished in another two years. This abolishment was called the Secosan Pink Policy. The Christine Nova Trials (5073-5075) In 5073, Maebon Nova holds trials for former queen Christine Nova and her then-current followers. They were found guilty of mass murder, attempted secrecy and public disgrace. Christine was sentenced to 40 years in prison and her followers, Maena Ghilda, Estenabo Guitera, and Kella Hangernita, were given life sentences. From this point on, Christine Nova was banned from participating in Secosan government. 5075-5092: Maebon Nova has children, Intergalactic Games and more In 5076, the first Intergalactic Games took place in Weton. It was a major success and it was held two years later in Gran Terran, the capital of Hares. During the first Intergalactic Games, Maebon announced that she was going to have a baby. Her baby was named Elisabeth (see Cosmia Nova) and she was born in 5078. However, she loses the baby during a visit to the Nova Moon Colony (later to become the Utopia Republic).Two catgirls kidnap Elisabeth and take her to planet Earth, specifically the San Fernando Valley in California. Two years later, Osenerille Nova was born. Because the two catgirls were unable to make a return trip due to a wrecked starship, they were forced to stay in the Valley. Elisabeth made many friends on Planet Earth; they didn't like her name (Maebon originally named her Elisabeth Nova). Instead, she decided to call herself Cosmia, so that her friends will think she is from outer space. They loved that name, and she decided to keep it. Category:History Category:Secosa Supernova Category:History of the Secosa Supernova